1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for cigarettes and for ashes and spent cigarettes and more particularly pertains to a new cigarette pack and ash holder/extinguisher for neatly keeping cigarettes and their ashes in a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a container for cigarettes and for ashes and spent cigarettes is known in the prior art. More specifically, a container for cigarettes and for ashes and spent cigarettes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,196; U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,555; U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,986; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,033; U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,059; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,569.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cigarette pack and ash holder/extinguisher. The inventive device includes a container having a plurality of compartments with a first one of which being adapted to receive and store a pack of cigarettes and with a second one of which being adapted to receive and store cigarette ashes and spent cigarettes; and also includes a tubular member being securely disposed in the second one of the compartments and being adapted to. extinguish a cigarette; and further includes a first and second lid members hingedly attached to the container; and also includes a pair of latch members securely attached to the lid members and a pair of boss members securely attached to the container for fastening the lid members to the container; and further includes a clip member securely attached to the container for clipping onto an object.
In these respects, the cigarette pack and ash holder/extinguisher according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of neatly keeping cigarettes and their ashes in a container.